


i'll be right here, on the ground

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bart and Cassie being bros, Bluepulse Bash, Day 3- AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, there's this guy..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be right here, on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> MUSES. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE RUINING MY SHIP. STAHP. JUST STAHP. YOU'RE TRAUMATIZING ME.  
> That was entirely necessary. ;P  
> So, this is a little AU where Bart's a normal hero (if such a thing exists. ;)) from the present, and Jaime's just a dude from his school that he likes. There's actually this long story behind this, but I have a lot of trouble writing things other than poetry, so, yeah. XD That story will likely be left unwritten.  
> It seems I've made Bart sound like a thirteen year old girl here. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. XD
> 
> Edit: Bart is, like, a high school freshman in this, so he's 14 or 15, slightly older than in canon. Thought you'd ought to know. XD
> 
> I've not really had much experience with writing dialogue, so if there are any issues with the formatting or anything, someone tell me, alright? Please and thank you~ Enjoy~!
> 
> The title is from "Superman" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: All I own is this little fic, not the characters, nor the song it's named after.

"So, there's this guy..."  
Cassie looked up from her homework. "'This guy?' What about 'this guy?'"  
Bart smiled bitterly. "Just... someone at school. No one worth mentioning.  
The blonde pouted and punched him on the arm. "He must be worth mentioning if you just mentioned him! What's his name?"  
"...Jaime," Bart mumbled.  
"Okay, what about Jaime?"  
Bart sighed. "I like him, and he likes me, but not me me, you know?"  
"...I don't."  
"He likes Impulse, but not Bart. Geddit now?"  
Cassie frowned. "Yeah... that sucks. That really, really sucks..." She leaned over and hugged the ginger boy. "I could, like, figure out a way to make him like you back! Like you could tell him you're- oh. Wait. That would be a terrible idea. Don't listen to me."  
"Well, I never intended to, so..." Bart smirked. Cassie punched him in the stomach this time, grinning triumphantly when he winced.  
"You know he's not worth your time, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So he's not worth yours! Just get over him!"  
Bart slumped down in his seat. "Easier said than done."  
"I know, but try, alright?"  
He smiled. "Alright. I'll try. Thanks, Cass."  
Cassie smiled and hugged him. "You're welcome."


End file.
